Lucius and Narcissa
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: This is just a bit of fun with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, they really do love each other, really love each other. Warning mature themes will abound as it's not just Lucius who has an active drive!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only._

_Summary:_

_This is just a bit of fun with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, they really do love each other, really love each other. Warning mature themes will abound as it's not just Lucius who has an active drive!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius came home tired and wore out form a hard day of work with his _dear_ master. Voldemort was not only ugly but enjoyed torturing his death eaters a bit too much. Lucius nodded to the elf who opened the door and hung up his cloak with magic (he could not touch the garment unless Malfoy directly gave it to him) and got out of his masters way. Yet since the time Dobby had been freed Lucius did not beat his remaining elves any more. He winced and not just from the Cruciatus used that evening on him, no he remembered what Narcissa had done to him and he did not wish to go through that again. He walked up to the master suite he shared with his wife and into the gleaming bathroom done tastefully with white marble fixtures and floor the walls a forest scene.

He slipped out of his robes, shirt trousers and undergarments, untied his long sliver blond hair and looked at himself in the long mirror. He was tall and strongly built still and he was lucky that the Cruciatus was the dark lord's favorite punishment, it did not mar his perfect pale skin at all. The only mar to his perfect body was the dark mark on his left forearm. He walked to the large tub already filled with piping hot water and scented bubble bath and he got in sighing and closing his silver-gray eyes as the heat took away his aches and pains. He heard Narcissa come into the room and looked up as she knelt by the tub and smiled at him her perfect honey blond hair piled up on her head and her blue-gray eyes showing a bit of mischief. She was perfect to Lucius, she had gained a bit of weight sense they had married but it just added softer fuller curves and made her even more beautiful to him.

"So how was it?" Narcissa asked and Lucius realized his wife was wearing only a purple velvet robe. "Did he punish you badly?"

"Only the Cruciatus, I was lucky. Wormtail was hexed with Impero and forced to recite while Severus fought off your dear sister yet again." Lucius said.

"Hmm yes she wants him and he loathes her, he does warn the dark lord she is not fully loyal." Narcissa said.

"She was in Azkaban for all those years Cissy." Lucius said nearly purring as his wife started to massage his shoulders.

"She could handle that, she is, always has been unstable and Azkaban would be safer for her after she failed her master attacking the Longbottoms." Narcissa said running her hand down Lucius' chest, abdomen and lower getting him to gasp.

"Yes well the dark lord trusts her, but not as much as Severus and I must say he deserves it." Lucius replied then as his wife took the robe off and joined him in the large tub. "You beautiful wonderful witch this is what I love about you!"

"Oh that is the only reason is it?" Narcissa said curling up by her husband under the water and bubbles. "My skills in the bed as it were? What of my brains and of Draco?"

"Ah yes Draco, even if Draco were a witch I would love you as much as now. You nearly died with him and any child alive along with you would make me glad." Lucius said meaning it as he was not the cruel man to his family as he was to the majority of the outside world. "You know this."

"Yes and that is why I love you my honorable brave knight."

She called and elf and ordered some light food and wine for them and settled back with Lucius rubbing his shoulders as she did so. The elf came back and left the tray of food on the side of the tub and was gone with a pop. The Malfoys ate of the cheese, fruit and wine and after moved from the tub to bed. There Narcissa proved to be very good in bed and had Lucius unable to speak or really do much but enjoy every bit of what she did to him. They fell asleep naked under the warm purple blankets and lavender sheets and would have slept late but for one small problem. That problem had the nerve to stride up to their chambers, an elf trying to stop him and walk right into the room smirking. Severus Snape was an evil man and when he wanted to speak to Lucius he came day or night to do so to the great annoyance of the Malfoy head. Lucius woke up and had his wand pointed at Severus who leaned against the wall arms folded smirking at Lucius.

"You forgot I wished to speak to you." Severus said silkily.

"I was hoping you had, I needed, need rest after last night!" Lucius said.

"Severus go away." Narcissa said making sure she was completely covered, Severus may have been a brother to her but right now he was like an annoying younger brother! "Who taught you manners? Your mother would not have stood for you coming in this manner!"

"I am sorry Cissy but I have need of your husband." Severus said bowing, "he wished to talk to me this morning."

"Oh very well then." Lucius said getting up stark naked. "Here or in the drawing room?"

"As long as you put clothes on you man whore!" Severus said getting Narcissa to roll her eyes at this playful insult.

"You are just jealous because I have a beautiful wife and have no need to pay for my manly needs as you do."

"I don't have to pay." Severus replied, "they want me as I am head of Slytherin and a powerful man."

Severus left the bedchamber as Lucius went for a shower and came to the drawing room to find the black clad, black haired Severus Snape seated drinking his fine wine and eating some of his fine food! The nerve of the man to act as if Malfoy manor was his home! Well in part it was, Lucius had long ago taken Severus under his wing and taught him what he knew and in turn Severus taught him things he had learned. Lucius was clad in his finest robes and he took a seat and the meeting began. It was not a long meeting and after Severus retired to the library to read as he was suppose to be "sulking" as Dumbledore had upset him yet again. It was amazing really what Severus got away with around Dumbledore and Voldemort, both wanted him so very badly to be theirs completely they let him do more than any other. He took full advantage of that and if he had not well he would not have been Slytherin now would he? Lucius went back to his rooms and Narcissa.

"He is so tiring really." Lucius said getting back into bed after discarding his clothing.

"Oh he is not that bad, he keeps you as safe as he can." Narcissa replied, "has he left the house?"

"No he is suppose to be sulking, Dumbledore seemed to have set him off." Lucius said.

"I see well ward the door I still have much to do with you this morning Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa said.

"Oh do you Mrs. Malfoy?" Lucius said warding the door. "Tell me what do you have to say to me?"

She showed him alright leaving him speechless once more and amazed at his wife's skill. Who knew a pureblood witch could know such skills? Then again he had seen her copy of the Kama Sutra and really should he have been surprised as he was that first night? She had never let up and enjoyed his reactions and right now she had got him as speechless as possible. She loved him and he loved her and right now he really, really loved her as she was able to render him into a trembling mass of bliss for lack of any better words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nothing is more fun than having a loving marriage. This is based on what we learned in the Deathly Hallows. Lucius loved his family, he really did and showing that he is not a monster but a man who made a grave mistake. The Kama Sutra is an ancient human "how to" for human sex and marriage relations. It has every possible way to have sex in and of course Narcissa read it to learn how to please her husband! _

_Severus is not going after students folks! No despite the fact that Dumbledore would hex him off the planet for that but he wants women, even for him in a one night stand he would need a witch that is not fawning over him and tittering but someone who has a few brains. As for him walking into the bedchamber of the Malfoys he is a powerful wizard and as such I am sure he loves to annoy his friends, most notably Lucius._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning, there are going to be more sexual themes here._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Severus sat in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place sipping tea thinking back on the past two years. What a wonderful, terrifying and hopeful time! Voldemort was dead, he had found a son he had not known he had and Sirius Black had apologized and though still annoying he was a friend. Right now Severus was having tea with Arthur Weasley a tall man with kindly face, thinning red hair and simple green robes. Bustling into the room was Molly Weasley a pump short woman clad in a blue robe her red hair done up in a bun. She levitated a plate of baked goods to the table and took a seat smiling at Severus.

"How are you Severus?" Molly asked.

"As well as I can be." Severus said, "I never thought my life would end up so good."

"You deserve it." Arthur said, "and as much as it pains me Lucius turned out better than I thought he would, who knew he hated Voldemort so?"

"Well Lucius thought joining him was right as did I, but when Voldemort murdered the Potters then seemed to die Lucius was happy." Severus said. "He was not happy when Voldemort came back."

"I could imagine he would not be." Molly said, "he is a thick stupid man but he knew his son was in danger if Voldemort was not destroyed."

"Maybe if he had more than one child he would not have had to worry." Arthur said stirring his tea.

"He wanted more but Narcissa nearly died as did Draco. If not for my insistence she get a surgeon to stop the bleeding as magic was not working she would have died." Severus said. "Lucius spoils Draco because of what he nearly lost."

"I thought he was hard with the boy." Arthur said.

"No, Narcissa and I gave the boy the structure he needed while Lucius spoiled him, sent him sweets every day at school. Draco always shared those and you remember the Hippogriff incident."

"Yes, poor Buckbeak." Sirius said from the doorway.

Severus turned to see the slightly taller pureblood wizard walking into the room. He had long curly near black hair and carefully trimmed goatee and today he was clad in Weird Sisters tee shirt and jeans and he was barefoot. He had pure gray eyes and walked into the room and took a seat gracefully and summoned a cup of tea to him. He looked from Molly and Arthur to Severus and smirked as Severus tried to bore holes in him with his black eyes.

" I did punish Draco after that." Severus said, "once Poppy healed him up he found sitting uncomfortable for a time."

"You can do that with him?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, I am his Godfather and as head of house I am allowed six hits with a switch as punishment, as are all the heads of houses."

"McGonagall never punished us that way." Molly said.

"Nor does Pomona, her little badgers nearly always cry before she can as they really do feel badly." Severus said.

"I am glad that Filch is caretaker, he is much nicer." Arthur said.

"Yea right." Sirius growled, "you know Cissy and Lucy were suppose to be here, ah well I guess I can show this to you."

"Show what?" Severus asked.

"Wait and see." Sirius said, "I have to get it from my bedroom."

He got up and walked out and up the stairs and Severus sipped at his tea. He looked up sharply as he realized what Narcissa and Lucius were doing and he got up, put his tea cup down and Apparated up to intercept Sirius. He knew exactly what Narcissa would get Lucius to do or vice versa and he had to see what was going to happen. No he had to stop him, he did not need to be scarred, but Severus was too late as Sirius glared at him then opened the door to his bedroom. Severus walked up behind him and looked in at the very Gryffindor bedroom from the crimson curtains around the large bed and windows to the gold wallpaper with darker gold stripes to the Gryffindor crest behind the bed. Yet Sirius was looking at what was in the bed covered by crimson and gold striped sheets. Lucius Malfoy was bedding his wife, he looked up and smirked as Narcissa made sure she was covered as she giggled.

"What the hell?" Sirius stammered.

"I did try to warn you," Severus said and at the look of fury directed his way, "I would never help them in this, they do not need help."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED AND MY ROOM!" Sirius shouted.

"Why on earth would you even consider this Lucius?" Severus said to Lucius.

"Well we always wanted to use McGonagall's bedchamber but well she would turn us to mice and chase us down so this worked best." Lucius said as he got up and made sure Narcissa was covered.

"HOW DARE YOU, MY ROOM YOU…"

"Oh come on Siri you would not deny me some enjoyment out of life would you?" Narcissa replied.

"She is amazing, not just in bed mind you but in everything Lucius said using his wand to clean up then start to get dressed, "oh would you mind leaving so Narcissa can get dressed?"

"Five minutes then you are out of my room or I will kill both of you!" Sirius snapped.

He stormed out and back down to the sitting room and sat down still angry. Severus came down looking pleased and both Molly and Arthur tried hard not to laugh. They tried to feel sorry for Sirius but found they were actually rooting silently for the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa came into the sitting room and took a seat as if nothing had happened at all, both dressed and looking so very, very happy after their afternoon delight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I know what you are thinking, "is not Grimmauld place under a Fidilus charm?" Well it was but now that the war is over it s no longer needed. As for Lucius and Narcissa being here, they switched sides in the war and are now loyal to the order._


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was very content and happy to be here with his wife now. It was great to have the war over and to be free, truly free of the dark lord who had made both their lives full. He loved everything about his beautiful wife, her soft blond hair, her blue-gray eyes and even the faint trace of lines around her eyes. Yes Lucius Malfoy loved Narcissa Malfoy and that love grew day by day and year by year. Right now he was completely relaxed in bed with her and he had just had the most satisfying time. The sheets and blankets of their bed were so soft and warm as winter had come and it was cold though a fire was burning in the fireplace. Lucius thought about getting up to grab some warm attire for his wife but she snuggled up close to his naked body her naked skin warming him up.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Narcissa asked.

"You and how I love you." Lucius replied. "You get more beautiful each day."

"You mean older, I am no longer young Lucius." Narcissa said.

"You are always going to be beautiful to me." Lucius said running a finger down a stray lock of her hair.

"Oh you care to prove that Mr. Malfoy?" Narcissa said.

"Of course, anything you wish my dear." Lucius replied.

He kissed his wife tenderly and she stared to show him just what she had learned in her years of studying the Kama Sutra. Of course Lucius had studied it somewhat too and he used some moves he was sure would delight his wife of many years. He was right, she was left speechless and of course upped the game leaving him barely able to think much less speak at all. He lay in bed realizing that he had the best life now, a wife who was amazing at all she did and freedom to boot. It was simply wonderful to lay warm and wore out from sex not from serving a dark lord who hated him and everyone around him. Narcissa leaned over and traced a finger down his chest and up to his strong jaw.

"I wonder what dear Severus is doing now." Narcissa said.

"Probably working on a new potion, you know how he loves his potions." Lucius said.

"We should go visit him." Narcissa said running her fingers along Lucius hair.

"Well later, but now let's have some more fun shall we?"

Narcissa giggled and kissed him and they went about another round of sex and the tired they fell fast asleep wore out from the enjoyable time they had had. The fire burned down and Narcissa cuddled closer against her husband as it was cold in the room and Lucius half asleep grabbed his wand and drew the down filled comforter over both of them.

Meanwhile Severus was headed to his rooms in Hogwarts. He was tired, cold and wanting only a hot bath and a glass of hot mulled wine. He went and checked on his little snakes before he walked back up the stairs to his rooms and took the wards down long enough to get into his rooms. He lit the lamps in his sitting room and looked for a book to take into his bathroom and walked through his bedroom to his bathroom. Exactly ten seconds later he was back in his bedroom and had lit up the lamps and was staring at what was in his bed. He went very white as he realized who was in his bed.

"I am going to kill both of you." Severus said softly.

A pale blond haired head came out from under the covers and Lucius yawned sleepily.

"You dare, in my rooms, in my bed!"

Lucius lead back against the carved headboard putting his hands behind his head looking very pleased with himself. Severus had very nice rooms, the large four poster bed with its dark wood carved posts and velvet dark green curtains. The blankets and comforter were the same dark green with the comforter having the Slytherin crest on it. The sheets were sliver and over the fireplace was a picture of Salazar who was right now smirking. Narcissa woke up and peaked out and seeing Severus ducked her head under the covers and all that could be seen of her was a lump and she was giggling!

"Out, I want you two out of my rooms now!" Severus snarled, yup he was getting very mad now. "How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"We are blood brothers you know what we did in school?" Lucius said looking so smug.

"Get out of my rooms!" Severus snarled, "I will give you five minutes then you will be out of here!"

"Oh come on Severus, Slughorn never let us in here but well this has been a dream of ours for so long!" Narcissa said between fits of laughter!"

"You did this five years ago!" Severus snarled, "how did you manage to get through my wards again, I set them against you two!"

"Two words Severus." Lucius said getting up stark naked, "nice try oh and would you leave, Narcissa will need to get dressed."

Severus stormed into his sitting room and four minutes later Narcissa and Lucius came from his bedroom fully dressed looking way too pleased with themselves. They left and Severus had to call the elves to get him fresh bedclothes. He was going to get them back, he really was this time. Why did those two have to try and sleep where ever whenever they pleased? Them in Sirius's room was funny, in his room not so funny at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Lucius and Severus are brothers, they care for each other which is how Lucius got into Severus's rooms. Don't you just love Lucius and Narcissa?_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius sat back content after a good meal with his wife, Severus and Charity. It was two years after his son had graduated from Hogwarts and his son was now married. He remembered when his son was born and still saw him as the cocky young boy who set off for Hogwarts for the first time! Now his son was married to Astoria Greengrass a wonderful pureblood which who was very smart and lovely too. She had long light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and a since for fashion to rival his wife's. Narcissa was of course far lovelier and she knew exactly how to make him happy, or beg but he should keep his mind clear and clean or Severus would find away to tease him for it.

"So what are you thinking?" Severus asked Lucius as he sipped at his wine.

"Going to Hogwarts to pay a visit." Lucius replied.

"Last time you did that dear Pomona proved she was very capable with transfiguration as I recall." Severus said slowly grinning, "you both ended up as cute little ferrets."

"The sex was not as fun in ferret form." Narcissa said primly getting Charity to choke on her wine, "well my dear you must realize by now sex is very gratifying."

"Well yes, Severus is very good in that regard." Charity said getting Severus to blush, "he is really of good caliber and size."

"Lucius did you not want to show me your peacocks?" Severus asked getting up suddenly.

"I would love to, let's go see them." Lucius said getting up just as fast.

The men fled the smaller dining room on the second (first if you are British) floor and heard the women laughing as they all but ran for it. Women the two men knew were highly dangerous and the men did not want to stick around and be teased the rest of the night. They went to see the latest collection of white peacocks of Lucius and did not go back into the house until they were somewhat sure it was safe. They walked into the lavish drawing room and saw the women sitting there being served coffee by a house elf. The elf saw them and offered them coffee and Lucius even thanked the creature as Narcissa after he had lost Dobby all but ordered him. He liked his manhood where it was and so he was nice to the elves now.

"So you find land for your house?" Narcissa asked Severus.

"I did, it's actually where the shrieking shack stood, the land is very cheap." Severus replied, "seems the school did not own the land, some old wizard in America who collected rent and did not care what it was used for."

"Good place for a house, how did Dumbledore take you wanting to live off the grounds?" Lucius asked.

"Very well, as long as I have a portal to my house he is fine with it. It seems in the past a few heads of houses would not live in the castle and would have a portrait or mirror set up. As I will be closer I can step through the mirror into the common room."

"Like Alice in Wonderland, a wonder Lewis Carroll did not expose our world with his books." Lucius said.

"Oh even in the magical world much of what wizard Carroll wrote about was nonsense." Charity said, "talking caterpillars, well talking animals of any kind. If you ask me he had a bit of the mushroom when he wrote them."

"I am sure he did." Severus replied.

The friends sat and talked late into the evening and both Charity and Severus had a great time with Lucius and Narcissa. They left and went back to the school and the rooms that Charity shared with Severus now that she was married to him. Severus drew a hot bath and got in very happy when his wife joined him a short time after. She did things to him that left him pleasantly speechless and she took him to bed and continued on him there. He was clearly a very lucky man at this time and he knew it! He was careful to ward his rooms so his son did not come in, no need to teach the child about the birds and bees this early! Finally wore out Severus fell asleep naked under the sheets his wife right by his side.

A few days later after an evening with the Weasleys that was very pleasant and involved Severus riling up Sirius to the point the Animagmus was nearly foaming the Snapes came back to Hogwarts wanting to have a nice hot bath together. They walked into the sitting room and Severus started to the bedroom first and paled anger on his face. He lit the lamps expecting to see Lucius with his wife in his bed again. Yet what he saw really got him angry as Draco Malfoy lay there with his wife ducked under the covers giggling like mad! Draco had kept his hair short and had a tuff of hair on his chin but for all that he looked like a younger version of his father. He smirked at his godfather and lay in bed looking oh so pleased for himself.

"Good evening godfather." Draco said.

"Get out, get dressed, get out or I will take you over my knee brat!" Severus hissed, he was very upset now.

"This is the best room you know, I always wanted to give my wife the best." Draco said still smirking.

"He does you know sir." Astoria said still hiding under the covers.

"I don't know how you got in here I don't care I want you dressed and out of here!" Severus snarled.

"Oh fine, but could you leave we need to get dressed." Draco said.

Severus gave them five minutes then he marched in and drug his godson out of his rooms by the ear and actually gave him a light kick in the rear. Draco smirked at him and then ran for it as Severus took out his wand. He may have never used it on the boy when he was not of age but now he was out of school he saw no problem with using his wand on the boy. He swore when he moved his rooms would be warded safer than the crown jewels! With that resolve he had the elves bring clean sheets then he let Charity sooth him and calm him down in the most delightful way.

The End

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That is it folks and the twist I know you did not see coming at all. Like father like son and so I leave this funny tale at an end. No more for this at all.


End file.
